my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
James Proudstar
Real Name: James Proudstar *'Current Alias:' Warpath *'Aliases:' Jimmy, Thunderbird, Running Sun (Hippie name, under mental control) *'Relatives:' **Neal Proudstar (father, deceased) **Maria Proudstar (mother, deceased) **John Proudstar (brother, deceased) **Bethany Proudstar (half-sister) *'Affiliation:' Apaches; formerly X-Men; Cyclops's X-Force, X-Corporation, Cable's and Wisdom's X-Force, New Mutants, Hellions *'Base of Operations:' Mobile; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Murderworld; Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Native American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' High school and some college level courses at the Massachusetts Academy *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 7'2" *'Weight:' 350 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Apache reservation at Camp Verde, Arizona Powers and Abilities Warpath is a mutant possessing various superhuman physical attributes, some of which have fluctuated considerably over the years. After the powers of all the world's mutants were restored by the High Evolutionary, Warpath's powers were enhanced slightly due to his training with Pete Wisdom and the realization that he was limiting himself to the powers of his older brother. Superhuman Strength: Currently, Warpath possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift is not known. It has ranged over the years from class 5 to class 90 levels. As a teenager and member of the Hellions, Warpath's strength was roughly equivalent to his brother at the time, being able to lift two tons. He grew substantially in heigh, muscle mass, and strength as he got older. Cable once remaked that Warpath just kept getting "stronger and stronger". In his early X-Force days, Warpath possessed class 75 strength with a class 90 potential. In seems the activation and removal of the High Evolutionary's effect "rebooted" the genetic codes of mutant kind, allowing some of the X-Force to access aspects of their mutation that were previously unknown to them. In Warpath's case, it turned out that he had apparently been limiting himself to the abilities of his late brother but, under Wisdom's training, his strength level apparently increased to some degree, and he developed the power to fly under his own command. Warpath may have reached the previously mentioned class 90 level at this point or even beyond. In recent years, however, Warpath's strength level has been presented as extraordinarily weaker than in his X-Force days. He struggled while fighting a single sewer alligator and otherwise has consistently not demonstrated his previously Hulk-range strength. Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size, Warpath is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Warpath is capable of running at speeds up to 100 miles per hour. His current speed is unknown. Superhuman Stamina: Warpath's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and can exert himself at his peak for up to 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Warpath's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, he can withstand the force generated by great impacts. He can withstand impact forces such as falling from several stories, being hit by certain level energy blasts, and being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, vastly powerful energy blasts, and great impact forces such as being repeatedly struck by Juggernaut without being hurt. His current level of durability is unknown. Superhuman Agility: Warpath's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Warpath's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He is even capable of evading gunfire. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Warpath's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This was first hinted at when Mimic mimicked enhanced senses from Warpath during a battle. Warpath soon began demonstrating enhanced senses himself. He is able to see with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to both hear sounds that ordinary humans cannot and sounds that they can detect but at much greater distances. Flight: Warpath is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. The exact limit of his flight speed is unknown, but it is considerably less than the speed of sound. Like his peak strength level, Warpath first gained the power of flight while working with Pete Wisdom but has stopped employing it in recent years. Apache Shaman Abilities: Ghost Rider activated the abilities within Warpath in order to help him fight the Demon Bear. He could perceive the creature's wounds and the resulting spirit energy when it was destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhumanly Acute Auditory Sense Category:Superhumanly Acute Visual Sense Category:Night Vision